


Все только начинается

by NecRomantica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Питер приезжает жить в Бикон-Хиллз, быстро находит себе лучшего друга, и понеслось...





	

— Итак, начнем, — отец открыл пухлую папку и посмотрел на Стайлза убийственным взглядом. Сразу стало неловко, хотя вчера было весело, Стайлз ни о чем не жалел. Почти. — Сначала вы забрались на крышу школы и орали оттуда, что тренер Финсток — тупица, который не отличит гениального игрока в лакросс от стриптизера.

— Это были не мы, — бодро ответил Стайлз. — У вас нет доказательств. Правда ведь?

Он пихнул Питера коленом в бедро, и тот встрепенулся: похоже, спал все это время. И не удивительно, учитывая, сколько он вынес вчера с винного склада и сколько из этого они употребили — за знакомство, за дружбу и долгожданный покой в Бикон-Хиллз.

— Мы ведь не оскорбляли тренера на крыше школы? — уточнил для него вопрос Стайлз.

— Тренера? Мы бы никогда! — замотал головой Питер.

— Были свидетели, — заявил шериф, вчитываясь в записи, — правда, они непонятно что видели.

Стайлз сдержал улыбку: радовало, что о способностях Питера отцу пока что ничего не известно.

— Неудивительно, — окончально взбодрился Питер. — Темно ведь было. Мало ли кому вздумалось с крыши поорать, полнолуние как-никак, от него у многих башню сносит. Да и у тренера наверняка недоброжелатели есть, у кого их нет? Но это не мы.

— Точно не мы, — кивнул Стайлз.

— Мы тренера обожаем, — добавил Питер.

— Ты с ним даже не знаком, — мрачно заметил шериф.

— Ну… формально да. Но Стайлз так про него рассказывал, я словно вживую увидел! Мировой мужик, я восхищен!

— Проехали, — шериф перелистнул страницу и нервно кашлянул. — Потом вы написали на асфальте перед домом директора Фримен… нет, я не буду зачитывать это вслух. И на этот раз вас засекли камеры наблюдения!

Взглядом отца можно было прожигать стены. Ну разумеется, камеры засекли, Питер ведь даже не пытался прятаться, сказал, что выкрадет потом записи. А директор заслужила, учитывая, как она поматросила и бросила отца через пару недель. Правда, Стайлз вовсе не планировал как-то ей досаждать, да и Питер не рвался мстить разбивательницам мужских сердец, пока Стайлз не совершил свою самую большую ошибку за вечер — не поверил Питеру на слово, когда тот сказал, что и личный бар Криса Арджента обчистит за пару минут. Именно после этого подвига дурацкий план мести и пришел им в голову.

— Так что насчет директора? — отец начал терять терпение.

— Питер влюбился, — выпалил Стайлз. — С первого взгляда. А надпись — это он так чувства выражает.

— Я б женился, — кивнул Питер. Вяло, засыпал он опять, что ли, или просто от похмелья загибался? — Но Стайлз сказал, надо сперва добиться взаимности.

— Похабными надписями на асфальте?

— Ему семнадцать, пап.

— И я не знаю ее фейсбука, — виновато развел руками Питер. — Можно было и письмо почтой отправить, но так быстрее.

Шериф вздохнул так, словно все страдания мира выпали на его долю. Это было не слишком уж далеко от истины, но, наверное, как и все остальные, он успел уже порадоваться, что наконец-то в Бикон-Хиллз все спокойно. И тут ему на голову свалился Питер.

— Ладно, а с мотоциклом Скотта как вышло? — поинтересовался он. — Тут написано, что вы поспорили, что проедете на мотоцикле по полуразрушенному мосту. В итоге мост теперь разрушен целиком, мотоцикл до утра извлекали из реки, и одному богу известно, как вы остались живы.

Питер подмигнул старательно строящему виноватое лицо Стайлзу, наклонился и шепнул: “Как меня только не называли, но вот богом — впервые!”

— Нам жаль, — сдерживая улыбку, ответил отцу Стайлз.

— Жаль Пэрриша, в чью смену это все произошло, и теперь ему придется работать внеурочно, пока идет разбирательство, Скотта, оставшегося без мотоцикла, или ребят из службы спасения, вылавливавших эту колымагу из реки полночи?

— Лидию, — хором ответили Стайлз и Питер.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, при чем тут Лидия, — закатил глаза шериф.

И это было отличной мыслью. Стайлза и так заранее потряхивало от того, как отреагирует Лидия на то, что по их милости Пэрришу теперь надолго придется забыть о том, что такое свободное время.

— Ну что, шеф, мы свободны? — похмелье у Питера, кажется, прошло, теперь он нетерпеливо ерзал, уже готовый к новым приключениям. Стайлз не знал, сколько сможет выдерживать его бешеный ритм, но пока что ему все нравилось.

— Не торопись, Максимофф, — отец захлопнул папку и посмотрел на Питера пристальным взглядом апачи на тропе войны. — Это все вам, конечно, сойдет с рук в силу нехватки доказательств. Но ты только второй день в городе, а у моего сына проблем уже больше, чем за всю прошлую жизнь.

— Да ладно! — вспыхнул Питер, повернувшись к Стайлзу. — Ты же рассказывал, что от одних оборотней тут все на стену лезли годами! Не говоря о прочей нечисти.

— Оборотней, за исключением нескольких лояльных, уже давно нет в Бикон-Хиллз и окрестностях, — парировал шериф, впрочем, без особой уверенности в голосе.

Питер глянул на Стайлза с усмешкой, но он едва заметно покачал головой. Не стоило отцу знать, что во время большой вчерашней попойки Питер перетащил целых шесть ошивающихся поблизости стай куда-то к границе с Канадой, где они могли грызться друг с другом в свое удовольствие — тогда Скотт, собственно, и проспорил свой мотоцикл. И про вендиго, который теперь шатается где-то в Мексике, тоже знать не стоило. И уж тем более, хорошо бы ему подольше не знать, что самое опасное — теоретически — существо в Бикон-Хиллз — теперь лучший друг его сына. И Стайлз чувствовал себя с ним спокойнее, чем со всей толпой монстров, когда-либо пытавшихся его охранять.

— Я просто предупреждаю, еще одно упоминание имени Стайлза в таких документах, — шериф потряс папкой перед лицом Питера. — И можешь прощаться с городом, парень! А с тобой, Стайлз, дома поговорим о твоем внезапном увлечении крепкими спиртными напитками, ясно?

— Да, пап.

— Идите проспитесь.

— Пронесло, — сказал Стайлз, когда они вышли из отделения.

Было уже утро, солнце светило в глаза, приходилось щуриться, и от этого сильнее раскалывалась голова.

— Это он еще не знает, что папка собирается приехать и наверстывать упущенные семнадцать лет, — вздохнул Питер.

Стайлз оглядел его с ног до головы, но промолчал. Вечер потрясающих историй про Эрика Леншерра под раритетный коньяк из коллекции Арджента был вчера, и в итоге Стайлз так и не понял, рад Питер приезду отца или нет. Тот, похоже, и сам не определился. Одно было ясно — такого монстра, как Леншерр, Бикон-Хиллз еще не видывал. Впрочем, приезжал тот не сегодня, так что оставалось время морально подготовиться.

— Ну, чем займемся? — ухмыльнулся Питер. — В соседнем городе есть казино с тридцатью однорукими бандитами, я хотел упереть вчера один, но вендиго мешался. Или можем сходить на тот фильм, про который ты говорил, кажется, его еще крутят где-то в Куантико. Или лучше вытащить девушку Скотта из секты? Может, он тогда перестанет подозревать во мне мировое зло и выпьет с нами?

— Чувак, я в завязке! — запротестовал Стайлз.

— Ладно, тогда оставим девушку в секте до вечера, — хмыкнул Питер. — Куантико?

— Лучше давай покажем Финстоку самого крутого игрока в лакросс?

— По рукам!

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория 1: Мне было нефиг делать.  
> Предыстория 2: Нет, мне правда было нефиг делать. А если серьезно - посмотрели мы недавно с Лонли "Людей Икс", она-то смотрела как белый человек, а я ультразвучила на Ртуть и страдала в скайпик, что не с кем мне этого прекрасного персонажа в каноне слэшить (был один годный пейринг, и тот вертикальным инцестом оказался :lol: ) Нет, потом я, конечно, прониклась и пейрингом с Росомахой, благо, фичков нарыла много, но все-таки не того, не того душенька требовала...  
> А незадолго до этого вспоминали старый-добрый Тинвульф, и там я рыдала в Лонли, что такой Стайлз пропадает среди меня, тоже не с кем слэшить (стерек даже не вносите, плз).  
> И вот, после крестиков меня озарило! Ведь если есть такой охуенный Питер и есть такой охуенный Стайлз, то почему бы им не сиять вместе? Разные каноны? Никогда не пересекались? Да кого еб... кхм... В общем, нет преград для большой и чистой любви. Правда, Лонли тогда сказала, что эти двое друг друга затрахают еще раньше, чем до собственно пейринга дело дойдет, и она, конечно, была отчасти права, мудрая Лонли. Затрахают, сначала в мозг, а потом в... кхм  
> Так вот, мне было нефиг делать, а это страшная вещь - когда нефиг делать больному на голову человеку. В итоге я решила поскладывать эти куколки, и мне понравилось, в процессе я пробила головой днище и теперь всерьез думаю, а не замахнуться ли на что-нибудь побольше размером (учитывая, сколько я не писала и как похерила скилл, мне только побольше, ага). Ну а баловство пусть валяется тут, даже если дальше этого не пойдет, мне все равно было по фану, давно так по фану не было, кстати, офигенное чувство


End file.
